<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a lesson learnt in time by humanveil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696371">a lesson learnt in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil'>humanveil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Non-Explicit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No fantasy, no storyline. Nothing to hide behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a lesson learnt in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>raise your hand if you thought ratched would be a casual interest™ but now it’s been a week and the lesbians are still living in your head rent free 🙋</p><p>this is real short but i had to get some Feelings out, <em>so</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwendolyn’s touch is featherlight. Her palm runs along Mildred’s calf, the tips of her fingers brushing bare skin. They’re soft, her hands. Softer than anything Mildred has ever felt. It’s thrilling, this newfound pleasure, the way it makes her body burn in a way that is entirely pleasant. She’d never imagined sex could feel quite like <em>this.</em></p><p>The joy of it is almost enough to placate her insecurity.</p><p>A gasp catches in her throat: Arousal, choked and supressed. Gwendolyn’s hand travels upward, skipping over the part of Mildred that aches in favour of teasing her abdomen. A smile twists Gwendolyn’s lips as the muscles of Mildred’s stomach twitch, self-satisfaction leaking from her like a faucet. It makes Mildred squirm.</p><p>She moves subconsciously. Shifts so her head is tilted upward: a silent request. Gwendolyn doesn’t make her wait; she can read her, can read what she wants. The kiss she presses to Mildred’s mouth is torturously tender, the swipe of Gwendolyn’s tongue enough to finally draw the moan from Mildred’s lips. That alone is overwhelming. Has Mildred reaching for her, arms hooked around Gwendolyn’s shoulders, grip so tight it gives away her desperation.</p><p>There is no façade with Gwendolyn. No fantasy, no storyline, nothing to hide behind. It’s only <em>them, </em>only <em>her</em>, only the desire that reverberates in her chest, so strong it’s no wonder she’d been fearful of it at first. It’s still something she’s getting used to, the unadulterated desire equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. She wants to kick herself for waiting so long to give in, but she can’t imagine it having happened any other way.</p><p>“Alright, darling?” Gwendolyn whispers, lips damp where they press to Mildred’s ear.</p><p>Mildred nods, too overwrought for speech. She arches against her lover’s body, nails catching against Gwendolyn’s skin, and thinks, <em>yes, yes, I’m alright. I’m perfect. </em></p><p>
  <em>There’s nowhere I’d rather be. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can catch me at tumblr where i have been <a href="https://humanveil.tumblr.com/tagged/ratchededit"><em>giffing</em></a> bc sarah paulson never fails to awaken something feral in me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>